O Anjo Mortal
by Pikenna
Summary: Sentada entre as mais diversas flores que formavam um manto colorido sobre aquele lindo jardim, encontrava-se um anjo, o mais bonito de todo o céu. A pele alva combinava perfeitamente com suas madeixas bastas e negras...


**Disclaimer:**Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, eles são do Kishimoto-sensei. Se fossem meus Sakura pintaria o cabelo de roxo e Sasuke teria um pouco de sensibilidade.

**O Anjo Mortal**

_Por Pikenna_

**One-shot**

Sentada entre as mais diversas flores que formavam um manto colorido sobre aquele lindo jardim, encontrava-se um anjo, o mais bonito de todo o céu. A pele alva combinava perfeitamente com suas madeixas bastas e negras, tão negras que cada fio parecia ter sido tirado da noite mais escura, os orbes perolados se destacavam junto com seu sorriso encantador, capaz de hipnotizar qualquer mortal. Em suas costas, havia grandes asas brancas, tão macias quanto veludo. Ela trajava um vestido branco, repleto de brilhantes, os quais brilhavam sob a luz do sol.

Observava o jardim ao seu redor e como o tal enfeitava o local. Então percebeu a presença de alguém se aproximando, mas não procurou saber que era. Permitiu que o ser chegasse perto dela e sentasse ao seu lado. Pelo cheiro reconheceu quem era, então resolveu olhar para ele. Era um homem loiro, orbes azuis como o céu quando este está límpido e claro, possuía um sorriso cativante nos lábios. O anjo se surpreendeu ao vê-lo, uma vez que ele sempre anda ocupado com as tarefas superiores do céu, como ler e aprovar missões para os demais anjos cumprirem, resolvendo problemas de contabilidade e criando leis. Curiosa para saber o porquê de sua repentina visita àquele jardim, indagou:

_ Será que possuo permissão para saber os motivos da vossa chegada? – a voz do anjo transparecia calma, mesclada com curiosidade, uma emoção que ela não podia conter. Sua voz era doce e meiga, capaz de acalmar qualquer pessoa em seu maior estado de fúria.

_ Claro! De certa forma devo-te alguma explicação. – ele brincava com a curiosidade dela.

_ Então me diga. – ela pediu, um pouco impaciente. Infelizmente esse era um de seus maiores defeitos, o único também. Sua curiosidade levava a impaciência.

_ Por que tanta urgência? A pressa é inimiga da perfeição. – o anjo superior disse. Achava graça da aflição em que a jovem se encontrava. Ela realmente era o anjo que procurava, não era como os outros, repletos de perfeição.

_ Eu sei disso, desculpe-me pela audácia. – ela falou, abaixando a cabeça, em sinal de desculpas e repreensão.

_ Não se desculpe, eu gosto da forma como fala comigo. Tu és única, não me trata como o senhor do céu ou Yondaime, mas sim, como um amigo teu. Admiro-te por isso, tens coragem e não medes as palavras para falar comigo.

_ Todavia, isso não é certo, és que tu me deixas muito curiosa. – o anjo falou com sinceridade, ainda cabisbaixa.

_ Continue sendo que tu és e não é necessário que abaixes a cabeça, não na minha presença. – ele disse sorridente. O anjo então, ergueu a cabeça, olhando bem fundo nos olhos azulados dele.

_ Então, o que tu queres de mim? – ela indagou.

_ Eu preciso de tu, dos teus serviços. – o anjo superior falou, o semblante antes tomado por alegria, agora sério.

_ E por que não mandastes alguns de teus servos me avisarem sobre isso? – ela perguntou, confusa com aquele gesto estranho do seu superior.

_ Eles não são meus servos, considero-os como ajudantes. Uma pergunta muito interessante a tua. Eu queria falar-te pessoalmente e também, desejava sair um pouco do trabalho monótono. É muito cansativo cuidar deste imenso céu. Ás vezes precisamos descansar um pouco, respirar, se não, nos tornamos chatos e impacientes.

_ Então, posso afirmar que deve ser uma missão de muita importância, ultra-secreta e difícil, estou certa?

_ A palavra correta para designar tal serviço é complexa e bem diferente. – ele tentou explicar, porém não continuou, aguardando a jovem anjo se pronunciar.

_ E do que se trata? – ela perguntou, sua curiosidade novamente se aflorando.

_ Antes de responder a tua pergunta, diga-me se tu aceitas executa-la. – ele falou, também encarando aqueles olhos perolados, repletos de uma curiosidade gigantesca.

_ Como poderia recusar um serviço que o próprio Yondaime está me pedindo? – ela disse, usando um tom de ironia que não agradou muito o anjo superior.

_ Quero que o faça não para o Yondaime, mas sim, para um velho e cansado amigo, como já te disse anteriormente. – ele falou, deixando transparecer um pouco de indignação na voz.

_ Claro. Eu aceito. – ela concordou, sorrindo.

_ O que preciso que faças... Precisarás ir a Terra sob a forma humana, e Hinata será teu nome. Quero que traga a felicidade para um garoto adolescente.

_ Somente isso? Muito fácil! – ela exclamou – Não vejo o que tem de diferente nessa missão. – agora sua voz soou em tom de desafio, procurando desvendar o mistério que o Yondaime escondia.

_ Descobrirás na hora certa. Tudo ao seu tempo. – ele falou, fechando os olhos para sentir o vento lhe tocando a tez.

_ E o nome dele? – indagou curiosa.

_ Só ele poderá responder-te tal indagação. – o anjo superior respondeu, ainda com os olhos fechados.

_ Mas por que esse garoto em especial, se há milhares infelizes espalhados pelo mundo? – ela perguntou, semicerrando os olhos.

_ Saberás assim que o ver. Preciso que vá agora, o mais rápido possível. – ele pediu, abrindo seus olhos azuis e lançando-os para o anjo a sua frente.

_ Por que a pressa? Não foi o senhor que disse a pouco que a pressa é inimiga da perfeição? – o anjo indagou com audácia, porém sem retirar o respeito que possuía pelo seu superior.

_ Sim criança, eu realmente falei. Por que tantas perguntas, querida? – foi a vez de o Yondaime questionar.

_ Não consigo segurar a minha curiosidade e tu nada me falas sobre esse serviço, fico sem informações. – ela respondeu com sua enorme naturalidade.

_ Confio no teu potencial, tu és o melhor anjo que possuímos aqui no céu para tal missão. – ele falou sabiamente.

_ Tu me escondes um segredo. – o anjo disse, analisando seu superior.

_ Talvez, porém as respostas que procuras não se encontram aqui e sim lá. – ele disse apontando para a Terra.

_ Nunca facilitas as minhas tarefas. – ela falou, revirando os olhos.

_ E graça teria se não fossem difíceis? – Yondaime indagou sorrindo com a indignação estampada na face do anjo a sua frente.

_ Eu não compreendo. – ela disse por fim.

_ Tudo ao seu tempo. – o anjo superior falou, tentando emanar toda a sua paz para o pequeno anjo, fazendo-a se acalmar.

_ Que forma vossa magnitude queres que eu assuma? – ela perguntou, já mais calma.

_ Não precisas me tratar desta forma, vossa magnitude! Como disse, estou aqui como teu amigo. Desejo que assumas a tua forma natural, mas, sem as asas. – respondeu.

_ Mas... – ela tentou questionar novamente, contudo, fora interrompida.

_ Esse é um de seus obstáculos. Sei que buscas a sabedoria do amor e verás que nada se baseia na beleza física, existe outro tipo de beleza, a que não podemos ver, nem tocar, mas podemos sentir. Essa é uma das bases que o amor é feito. – Yondaime falou com eloquência. Ele era um sábio, então as palavras fluíam dele, atingindo qualquer ser, deixando-o algum tempo para refletir sobre aquela fala.

_ O senhor tem certeza? Falastes com sabedoria, todavia, não entendi o que querias dizer-me. – ela falou, a sinceridade transparecendo em sua voz.

_ Dessa vez, eu tenho. Por dentro compreendestes a minha fala. Agora, faça a tua magia para que tuas belas asas possam desaparecer. – ele ordenou, controlando seu tom de voz para que não saísse muito autoritário.

_ Tudo bem. – o anjo disse, fechando os olhos.

Ela sussurrou algumas palavras impossíveis de serem ouvidas, semelhantes a zumbidos estranhos e desconexos. Suas asas desapareceram e antes que pudesse perguntar para onde iria, tudo começou a girar, girar, girar e girar. Quando tudo ficou nítido novamente, ela percebeu que se encontrava em um parquinho cheio de crianças alegres brincando. Ao longe tinha um adolescente sentado em um balanço, cabisbaixo, mirando o chão árido.

O anjo, que agora era humano, avançou ao encontro dele e sentou-se em um dos balanços ao seu lado. Algo lhe dizia que era ele, o menino a quem ela deveria trazer a felicidade de volta. Esperou que o mesmo olhasse para ela, mas o jovem não o fez. Então decidiu dar início a sua tarefa, bombardeando-o com perguntas. Era só o que conseguia pensar no momento e que poderia dar certo, já que indagar e indagar era o que sabia fazer de melhor. E com sua voz doce e meiga indagou:

_ O que faz aqui sozinho?

_ Não te interessa. – respondeu o jovem grosseiramente.

_ Qual o seu nome? – perguntou o anjo sem se importar com o modo que ele estava tratando-a.

_ Não é da sua conta. – ele continuou com suas grosserias.

_ Quantos anos têm? – ela indagou, fingindo não ter escutado a resposta dele.

_ Deixa-me em paz. Sai fora, vai achar sua turma. – ele disse, azedo.

_ Onde você mora? – o anjo perguntou, ignorando as grosserias que lhe eram lançadas a todo o momento.

_ O que você quer? - ele perguntou, virando-se para ela, olhando a nos olhos. Seu olha continha melancolia pura.

O jovem ao ver o anjo a sua frente ficou perplexo com tanta beleza, nunca vira ninguém tão belo. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso de vitória e disse calmamente:

_ Nada melhor que várias perguntas para ter alguma atenção, mesmo que ela seja mínima.

Ele podia jurar que falava com um anjo, mas, esse não tinha asas e nem auréola. O cheiro que ela exalava era entorpecedor, tinha a fragrância da mais rara flor. Era capaz de se perder naquele sorriso. Os olhos dela pareciam duas pérolas, as mais bonitas e caras do oceano. Sua pele branca sedosa assemelhava-se a nuvem fofa. Seus cabelos negros e lisos eram como a noite límpida sem luar. A voz da moça é tão suave que consegue ser capaz de amolecer o coração mais gélido e duro. Os olhos azuis do jovem fitavam os perolados intensamente. Ela tentava decifra-lo.

_ Ninguém fala comigo. Não tenho amigos, não tenho família, não tem nada, sou o cara mais pobre desse mudo. Então, o que uma garota como você quer comigo? – ele indagou, voltando seu olhar para o nada. Seu cabelo loiro, radiante como o sol balançava de acordo com a movimentação da brisa leve que soprava.

_ Como eu? – ela indagou, sem entender.

_ Aposto que é uma daquelas garotas populares, que tem vários amigos, um monte de caras caindo aos seus pés. – ele respondeu, abaixando a cabeça.

_ Não sou Portanto, se tivesse apostado de verdade, tinha perdido. E por que eu seria? Sou apenas alguém comum. – ela falou sorrindo.

_ Não é. Você conversou comigo com gentileza, me tratou como se eu fosse um amigo seu. – ele disse, voltando a levantar a cabeça para olhá-la.

_ Mas eu já o considerei como um amigo meu. E, você não me disse o seu nome. – o anjo falou, fingindo cara de brava.

_ Para que você quer saber? Isso não faz diferença. – ele respondeu, o mesmo semblante sério no rosto.

_ Como vou poder me comunicar com você, sem saber quem você é? – ela perguntou, desfazendo a cara brava, ficando serena.

_ Uzumaki Naruto. – ele respondeu por fim, vencido.

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo, eu me chamo Hyuuga Hinata. Quantos anos você tem? – ela indagou, curiosa.

_ Já virou um interrogatório? – Naruto perguntou, incrédulo. Hinata apenas deu de ombros. – Tenho 17 anos. – ele respondeu por fim.

_ Você ainda estuda, entendo. Eu tenho 17 também. – ela falou sorrindo de novo.

_ O que você quer? – o Uzumaki perguntou, fitando-a.

_ Ser sua amiga, posso? – ela respondeu com outra resposta, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

_ A sua piada não tem graça. – ele disse, deixando-a confusa.

_ Piada? Que piada? – a Hyuuga perguntou, o semblante demonstrando dúvida.

_ Você é nova por aqui? – ele não a respondeu, voltando-lhe outra indagação.

_ Creio que seja. – ela falou, sorrindo sem graça.

_ Por isso você está sendo gentil comigo. Agora, entendi tudo. Olha é melhor ficar bem longe de mim. – ele alertou-a, revirando os olhos.

_ Qual o problema de conversar com você? – ela perguntou, buscando entender algum motivo plausível para que Naruto falasse desse jeito com ela. Ela desejava entender o porquê daquelas ações.

_ Todos tem medo de mim. – disse ele simplesmente, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

_ Por quê? Por acaso você é algum deliquente? – ela indagou, brincando.

_ Não vou lhe responder. Isso só cabe a eu saber. Prefiro que seja apenas um fardo para eu carregar. – disse ele, os olhos azuis fitando a imensidão acima.

_ Confie em mim. – a Hyuuga pediu com eloquência.

_ Não posso, você fugiria de mim. A minha porcaria de vida é algo que prefiro deixar oculta. – ele falou, ainda fitando o andar moroso das nuvens.

_ Dou-lhe a minha palavra. – ela disse confiante. Mal sabia ela, que apenas palavras não eram o suficiente para fazer os humanos confiarem, porque afinal, para eles, não passavam de palavras.

_ Palavras são apenas ditas e nunca cumpridas. Não preciso de suas palavras. Aliás, não preciso de você, nem de ninguém. Convivi até hoje sozinho, já me acostumei, portanto posso continuar assim. – ele falou, abaixando o olhar, dessa vez para olhar o chão.

_ Um desafio hein? Está certo! Então... Eu vou ter que fazer você acreditar em mim. – ela falou,colocando a mão no queixo, demonstrando que estava pensando – Naruto, tem algum hotel nessa cidade em que eu possa me hospedar? A noite avança, e logo, ficará muito tarde.

_ Eu te levo até lá. – ele respondeu, levantando-se o balanço.

Naruto sai andando com a Hinata ao seu lado lhe fazendo milhares de perguntas. Eles caminharam até um prédio, o qual possuía uma aparência obsoleta. A tinta azul que outrora deveria cobrir as paredes, estavam descascadas, revelando rachaduras enormes. O telhado faltava um pedaço, a porta estava empenada e as janelas tinham o vidro todo quebrado.

_ Não vou dormir nesse lugar. – Hinata falou com um tom de indignação e pavor na voz. Não acreditava que esse hotel ainda poderia estar em funcionamento. Era o cúmulo.

_ Ele é bem antigo, mas está em perfeitas condições. – Naruto disse irônico.

_ Tem outro hotel nessa cidade? – ela perguntou, ignorando a ironia do loiro.

_ Não, só conheço esse. – ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

_ Então, ficarei na sua casa. – a Hyuuga disse por fim, virando-se pronta para ir embora. Recusar-se-ia a dormir naquele hotel em decadência. Mesmo sendo anjo e imortal, não queria se arriscar a nada.

_ O quê? – ele perguntou incrédulo, não acreditando que a garota tinha dito uma barbárie daquela.

_ Vamos? Eu estou cansada da longa viajem. – Hinata disse, continuando a ignorar o Uzumaki.

_ Você ficou doida? – ele perguntou alterando o volume da voz.

_ Ainda não. – ela respondeu, sorrindo de canto. – Podemos ir? – indagou, fingindo certa impaciência.

_ Acompanhe-me. – ele falou, revirando os olhos, dando-se por vencido.

Naruto foi caminhando em direção a sua casa, em silêncio, pensando o quanto achava a atitude de Hinata estranha e o modo como ela conseguira persuadi-lo, obtendo todas as respostas que queria. Ele jamais tinha conversando com alguém como foi com a Hyuuga, até porque, todos o evitavam... Eles foram para o subúrbio da cidade e ao chegarem, Hinata percebeu que o lugar onde Naruto morava tratava-se de um casebre. Contudo, ali estava muito melhor que o hotel. Ele abriu a porta e a deixou entrar primeiro. A Hyuuga adentrou e foi observando cada canto, cada móvel, cada detalhe daquela casa e com isso, percebeu que ele era bem pobre. Uma vez que a casa era minúscula e quase não possuía bens. Pensou que talvez, aquela sua missão seria a mais complicada de todas pelas quais já passara. Como o anjo era o mais humilde de todos os anjos que habitavam o céu, não se importava com o lugar em que passaria a noite, fingindo dormir como um humano comum.

_ Você pode ficar no meu quarto, não me importo em dormir na sala. – ele falou, jogando-se no sofá laranja, o qual estava todo rasgado, as espumas saindo para fora. Hinata já sentia pena dele, porém, pena, é um dos sentimentos que ele menos precisava no momento.

_ A casa é sua e eu também não... – ela tentou justificar, contudo, fora interrompida por ele.

_ Oras, você é uma hóspede. Posso ser pobre, mas ainda tenho educação. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

_ Você quem sabe. – ela disse, dando de ombros. – Obrigada.

Naruto levantou-se do sofá e levou Hinata para o quarto dele. Tratava-se de um cômodo pequeno, com apenas uma cama e um armário. Ele saiu, deixando-a lá, sozinha. A Hyuuga fechou a porta, deitou na cama e devaneou, tentando analisar a situação. Como ela é um ser divino não precisa dormir ou se alimentar. As luzes foram apagadas, o Uzumaki dormiu, mas ela não. Ficou imóvel e com os olhos bem abertos, pensando em tudo o que acontecera hoje.

O sol apareceu fraquinho, devido a grande quantidade de nuvens no céu. Naruto levantou e foi caminhando ainda sonolento para a cozinha. Sentou-se em um banquinho de madeira ainda sem perceber a presença de Hinata, a qual preparava algo para ambos lancharem.

_ Bom dia Naruto! Você vai ao colégio hoje? – ela perguntou, ainda de costas para o loiro.

_ Não estou com vontade. – ele disse, sonolento.

_ Mas você tem que estudar. – Hinata falou, virando-se para o Uzumaki, o qual coçou os olhos para ver melhor a imagem a sua frente.

_ Ah, é você. – ele respondeu, revirando os olhos – Para que estudar? – Naruto perguntou, aceitando de bom grado o lanche que lhe era oferecido.

_ Para ter um futuro. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

_ Não há futuro para mim. – o Uzumaki falou, enchendo a boca com as panquecas e bebendo o suco de laranja.

_ Não diga isso. Todos podem ter um futuro, basta querer. – a Hyuuga disse, sentando-se ao lado dele.

_ Você não sabe o que eu passei. – ele falou de boca cheia.

_ Estou a disposição para escutar desabafos.

_ Já te avisei, você vai fugir de mim. – o loiro fechou a cara, levantando-se do banco e pegando a mochila.

_ Tente arriscar. – a jovem insistiu, estreitando os olhos.

_ Vou para o colégio. Adeus. – Naruto foge do assunto, caminhando até a porta abrindo-a. Já se encontrava do lado de fora, pronto para fechar a porta, quando Hinata o gritou.

_ A gente se vê mais tarde então? – ela perguntou.

_ Você vai ficar me esperando? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta, a voz transparecendo surpresa e assombro.

_ Claro! – Hinata disse naturalmente.

_ Tudo bem então, estou indo. – Naruto disse, despedindo-se de sua colega estranha. Sim, porque todos os que conversam com ele são esquisitos ou burros.

_ SEJA AMIGÁVEL. – a Hyuuga gritou, dando um pequeno sorriso, o qual ele não viu, fechando a porta com uma força desnecessária.

Com o Naruto fora por algumas horas, Hinata poderia arrumar aquela casa, a qual se encontrava em um estado deplorável, tamanha a bagunça e sujeira. Não demorou muito para a jovem colocar tudo limpo e organizado, em perfeita ordem. Tudo em que há um toque a mais de carinho fica lindo e mais gostoso. Depois de tudo limpo e arrumado, a Hyuuga resolve passar no colégio do Uzumaki para buscá-lo, a fim de saírem um pouco para que ele se distraísse e talvez pudesse ver o mundo sob um melhor ângulo.

Ela sai da casa, trancando a porta para evitar maiores problemas e segue em direção ao colégio dele. Ao chegar lá, ela acaba tendo uma péssima visão. Uns garotos cercaram o Naruto fazendo uma roda, deixando-o no meio desta. Aquilo com certeza não acabaria bem. Como um anjo que busca o amor, a paz e traz felicidade, Hinata não podia permitir que nada de ruim ocorresse com o Uzumaki. Então, ela sai correndo rumo ao loiro, decidida a acabar com a barbárie que estava preste a acontecer.

_ Deixem o Naruto em paz. – ela gritou, ordenando.

_ Quem é essa gracinha? Sua protetora? Como lixo feito você pode ter uma namorada tão linda? – perguntou um garoto ruivo, orbes verde-água frios que intimidavam qualquer um.

_ Saia daqui Hinata. – Naruto gritou, pedindo. A voz estava aflita e preocupada.

_ Não. Isso é covardia, muitos contra um. – disse Hinata, indignada pela situação colocada.

_ E daí? – o ruivo indagou.

_ Isso não é correto, o que ele fez para vocês? – perguntou a Hyuuga.

_ Nasceu, boneca. – respondeu o homem que trajava roupas pretas, tinha uma tatuagem roxa na face e olhos assassinos, que faziam qualquer um se arrepiar de medo ao olhar para eles.

_ Não me chame de boneca, seu covarde. – falou Hinata corajosamente.

_ Acho que você ganhou um brinquedinho para destruir, minha querida irmã. – comentou o ruivo para uma jovem loira que estava ao seu lado.

_ Vou adorar quebrar a cara de porcelana dela. – disse uma loira com quatro coques, orbes verde musgos que mostravam tristeza e ódio.

_ Não quero brigar com você, porque eu busco a paz. – explicou a dona dos olhos perolados.

_ Você fala muito, garota. – retrucou a loira, saindo da roda e indo na direção da Hyuuga, a qual não moveu nem um músculo de seu corpo.

_ Qual é o seu nome? – Hinata perguntou tranqüilamente, ignorando a aproximação perigosa da loira.

_ Sabaku no Temari, para você nunca esquecer da pessoa que te arrebentou todinha. – respondeu a loira grosseiramente, um sorriso de escárnio riscando em seus lábios.

Antes que a Hyuuga pudesse dizer mais alguma palavra, Temari fechou os dedos na mão direita pronta para acertar um soco em Hinata, a qual desviou com graciosidade e sem dificuldade, segurando o punho da loira. Vendo que sua mão estava presa, a Sabaku tentou acertar um soco com a mão esquerda no rosto de Hinata, porém a Hyuuga foi mais rápida, segurando a mão da jovem. A loira ficou incrédula com tanta velocidade e precisão das defesas. Ninguém, em toda a sua vida, conseguiu fazer tal coisa. Nunca tinha visto alguém que pudesse ser mais rápida que ela. Hinata segurou as duas mãos dela sem esforço algum. E a Hyuuga não a machucava, seu toque era forte, mas delicado.

O anjo voltou seu olhar para os orbes verdes e sussurrando palavras impossíveis de serem ouvidas, fez Temari cair no chão de joelhos. A loira começou a chorar, entretanto suas lágrimas eram escuras e quentes, diferentes que lágrimas normais, que eram transparentes, frias e salgadas. Hinata agachou, ficando de frente para ela e disse para que só a loira escutasse:

_ Temari, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata, para você não se esquecer do anjo que te libertou e purificou sua alma. Essas lágrimas não são comuns, elas representam a parte obscura que invadiu seu coração e reinou sobre ele. Ao olhar para seus olhos eu percebi o quão infeliz estava e o tanto de ódio que armazenou. Decidi expulsar essa escuridão de dentro de você com o meu dom através da lágrima, aliviando sua dor e limpando sua alma. Eu te libertei e agora, você pode ir e seguir seu caminho em paz.

Temari não se moveu, ficou chorando e observando suas lágrimas negras. A Hyuuga a deixou ali, sozinha com seus pensamentos. Era preciso, importante que a loira refletisse um pouco. Hinata foi ao encontro de Naruto, o qual olhava as duas com espanto, não conseguia entender o que aconteceu com elas. O Uzumaki se virou para encarar o ruivo e viu os dedos dele fechando na palma da mão e ir de encontro a sua barriga. Ele fechou os olhos esperando receber o soco, mas, nada sentiu. Ao abrir os orbes, percebeu que Hinata estava em sua frente com os braços abertos. Ela recebeu o soco na barriga, no lugar dele.

_ O que você fez? Enlouqueceu? – Naruto perguntou, totalmente assustado e preocupado com a garota.

_ Não deixarei que te machuquem. É o meu dever, você é... – ela virou o rosto para ele e sorriu.

O loiro reparou que tinha um filete de sangue no canto da boca dela. Não conseguia compreendia o motivo de Hinata cometer tal burrice. Ela se machucou por causa dele, por culpa de sua covardia. Hinata ainda o olhava, sustentando o sorriso nos lábios. Aquilo tudo o deixou sem reação, porém, quando percebeu que Hinata estava caindo, ele despertou de seu transe e segurou-a em seus braços carregando-a. Naruto olhou para ela e vendo o que acabaram de fazer com a única pessoa que se importou com ele, perdeu a razão, deixando a ira subir a cabeça.

Ele colocou Hinata no chão delicadamente, perto da confusa Temari e partiu para cima do ruivo. Seu ódio era tanto que chegava a cegá-lo, transformando-o em outra pessoa. Sem saber o que fazia e sem medir as conseqüências começou a brigar com a gangue inteira. Mesmo sendo vários contra um, ele não desistiu. Bateu e apanhou, mas, ganhou a batalha.

Estava tão fora de si que alguém teve que segura-lo para que não cometesse uma loucura. Ele se debatia entre os braços de quem o segurava. Naruto estava insano e um desejo assassino brotava de seus olhos.

_ Segure o Naruto até que se acalme. – uma voz feminina ordenou. Transmitia doçura ao mesmo tempo em que o autoritarismo fluía.

_ Eu sei, vai ver a garota que está desacordada. – a outra voz era masculina, contudo, era tão autoritário quanto a anterior.

Alguém se aproximou de Hinata e colocou-a no colo. Aos poucos a jovem foi abrindo os orbes perolados, porém sua visão ainda estava meio embaçada. Assim que tudo ficou nítido, a Hyuuga viu uma garota de cabelos curtos e rosados.

_ Ai! Não sabia que isso doía tanto. – a jovem comentou, colocando a mão na barriga, no local em que fora atingida.

_ Você acordou! Que bom. – disse a garota de cabelos rosa.

_ Que é você? – Hinata perguntou, sentando-se com a ajuda da rosada.

_ Haruno Sakura e você? – ela respondeu, se apresentando e estendendo a mão para que a Hyuuga a apertasse.

_ Hyuuga Hinata, ai, minha barriga dói. – Hinata respondeu, apertando a mão de Sakura. – E Naruto? – ao se lembrar dele, ela saltou ficando em pé rapidamente e correu ao encontro dele.

Viu que ele se encontrava fora de si, se debatendo loucamente nos braços de um moreno alto e forte, os orbes negros que exalavam superioridade. Então, para tentar acalma-lo, ela colocou suas mãos sedosas e frias sobre as maçãs do rosto dele. Seus olhos se encontraram e ela sussurrou:

_ Acalme-se.

Como um remédio, ele parou de se debater, voltando ao seu estado normal. Os braços que outrora o apertavam foram se afrouxando e quando ele se sentiu livre, apenas teve forças para abraçar Hinata.

_ Você está bem? – ele perguntou.

_ Sim e você? – respondeu Hinata e logo em seguida indagando também.

_ Agora estou. – Naruto disse, ainda abraçado a Hyuuga.

_ O que houve aqui? – Hinata perguntou, se soltando do loiro. Seu semblante continha apenas preocupação.

_ Naruto se descontrolou e ficou louco. – respondeu Sakura, a qual caminhou para o lado do moreno que tinha segurado o Uzumaki.

_ Eu nunca o vi assim, ele acabou com aquela gangue sozinho. – disse o moreno desconhecido.

_ Naruto estou decepcionada com suas atitudes. Não se combate violência com violência. – Hinata falou, decepcionada.

_ Eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo... Eu... Er... Quando eu te vi caída no chão desmaiada uma ira incontrolável e estranha subiu em minha cabeça, apoderou-se de minha mente e tomou conta de todo o meu corpo e movimentos. Desculpe por isso. Esse não sou eu. – disse Naruto sinceramente.

_ Está perdoado. O que acaba de fazer é uma das coisas mais belas, corajosas e importantes que existe. Reconhecer os próprios erros e pedir desculpas é algo que apenas os corajosos e puros conseguem fazer. E posso saber o nome do dono dos orbes pretos? – indagou Hinata curiosa para saber quem ele era.

_ Uchiha Sasuke. – respondeu o moreno simplesmente, dando de ombros.

_ Sou Hyuuga Hinata. – apresentou-se a jovem com um sorriso radiante no rosto.

_ Tanto faz. – ele falou grosseiramente.

_ Vocês querem sair conosco tomar um sorvete e conversar um pouco? – perguntou Hinata se esquecendo do acontecimento de alguns minutos atrás.

_ Adoraria e você Sasuke? – indagou Sakura.

_ Como assim? – Naruto perguntou totalmente confuso.

_ Eu vim aqui para lhe chamar para um passeio, aproveitando a tarde. – explica pacientemente Hinata.

_ Vocês podem ir, isso é patético. – resmunga Sasuke.

_ Seja corajoso! Homem e covardia não combinam. – a Hyuuga fala, zombando do moreno a sua frente.

_ Não sou covarde. – retruca o Uchiha, passando a fitar intensamente aqueles orbes perolados.

_ Eu vejo sua alma, eu leio seus pensamentos. Você quer que eu compartilhe seus segredos com a Sakura e Naruto? – Hinata tenta intimidar o Sasuke.

_ Isso é um blefe. – Sasuke responde com certa insegurança na voz.

_ Tem medo de amar e fazer amizades. Não gosta de arriscar, tem uma queda pela...

_ CHEGA! Eu vou com vocês. – ele grita, interrompendo a fala de Hinata, antes que a mesma dissesse uma grande besteira, uma calúnia.

_ Como você consegue fazer isso? – sussurra Sakura para a Hyuuga, seus olhos esmeraldas brilhando de emoção.

_ Os olhos são a porta para o coração. – responde a dona dos olhos pérolas, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

_ Que profundo! – exclama a Haruno, um sorriso riscando seus lábios.

As duas começaram a rir e foram andando na frente, batendo um papo animado. Naruto acompanhava as duas, mas preferiu ficar calado durante o trajeto. Sasuke apenas observava e ficava pensando se Hinata realmente podia ver sua alma e ler seus pensamentos.

-/-/-

A tarde passara rapidamente, mas fora a mais alegra que o Uzumaki já tivera em toda a sua vida sem graça e melancólica. Ele deu boas gargalhadas, tomou sorvete e conversou bastante com Sasuke e Sakura. Aquilo parecia um sonho, nada tão bom acontecera com ele assim antes. Queria que isso nunca acabasse. Ele voltou para a casa com Hinata, ansioso pelo próximo dia. Finalmente sua vida estava mudando. A felicidade invadia seu coração e contagiava sua alma, porém, ele também nutria um sentimento esquisito que não sabia o que era, mas que descobriria, não importava como.

Os dias seguiram tranqüilos e sempre divertidos, ele sempre saia com seus novos amigos e cada vez mais seu grupo aumentava de gente. Agora, ele fazia parte dos mais populares do colégio. E cada dia que passava, ele sentia algo diferente por Hinata. Naruto tinha certeza que não era amizade, mas, ele possuía medo de dizer a ela e a Hyuuga acabar se magoando. Todavia, ela também sentia o mesmo que ele, porém, tentava impedir tal sentimento de crescer, o que era em vão. Ela era um anjo, não podia apaixonar-se por um humano, entretanto não conseguia refreá-lo. O amor que ela sentia por Naruto só aumentava e expandia pelo seu coração sem sua devida permissão. Hinata sabia que logo partiria e que sofreria muito ao se despedir.

-/-/-

Os meses foram passando, até que chegou o dia em que a Hyuuga teria que voltar para o céu, para sua casa, afinal sua missão na Terra estava concluída, não precisava mais ficar. Então, ela foi despedir-se de seu amado, com uma dor no coração e a alma partida em pedacinhos. Por dentro ela chorava, mas por fora mantinha a aparência de uma garota forte.

_ Adeus Naruto. – disse Hinata tentando não transparecer tristeza.

_ Adeus? Aonde você vai? – perguntou Naruto confuso com a repentina despedida dela.

_ Embora! – ela respondeu, tentando abrir um sorriso amigável, não muito convincente, parecia mais com uma careta.

_ Para onde? – ele indagou, querendo saber tudo o que podia da jovem a sua frente.

_ Minha casa. – a Hyuuga respondeu naturalmente.

_ Pensei que...

_ Não diga nada, eu não sou desse mundo e minha missão fora concluída. – Hinata cortou a resposta dele, falando algumas coisas desnecessárias e que não possuía permissão para revelar.

_ Não é desse mundo? Que missão? Hinata você está me deixando mais confuso. – Naruto disse com sinceridade, procurando entender a garota.

_ Poupe saliva, não me faça perguntas as quais eu não posso responder. Preciso ir antes que... – Hinata não continua a falar, deixando que o silêncio se faça presente entre eles.

_ Antes que... – Naruto tenta incentivar a jovem a continuar sua frase.

_ Nada. É muito doloroso me despedir de você, pois me apeguei a ti. – disse a Hyuuga, ocultando certos fatos que não precisavam serem ditos.

_ Não vá então. – insistiu o loiro.

_ Eu tenho que voltar. – ela falou, o coração se apertando cada vez mais.

_ Hinata eu te amo. – o Uzumaki disse com toda a sua coragem, a qual nunca soube que possuía. Sentia-se aliviado por dizer tal frase. Então ele a amava? Realmente o destino gosta de brincar com as pessoas. Nunca em sua vida imaginara se apaixonar por uma garota como aquela, linda, gentil, alegre e divertida.

_ Não pode se apaixonar por mim. – Hinata tenta explicar, cortando a alegria momentânea do jovem loiro.

_ Por quê? – ele indagou, o semblante que outrora estava alegre, tornou-se angustiado e confuso.

_ Não sou como você. – respondeu ela, machucando-se mais a cada frase dura que ela dizia a Naruto.

_ Hã? – o Uzumaki já não conseguia compreender mais nada que se passava ali. Para ele, Hinata estava ficando louca.

_ Falei mais do que deveria. Adeus.

Hinata saiu correndo, os olhos marejados de lágrimas. Ela também o amava, mas, eles eram diferentes. Seu mundo era outro, eles eram opostos. Enquanto corria, relembrava os dias que passou junto com o Naruto. Deixá-lo era torturante, saber que nunca o veria novamente era como declarar sua morte, mas, o que seria morrer? Ela desconhecia tal sensação, afinal, era imortal. Sentiu alguém lhe tocar no braço e a segurar. Parou de correr abruptamente e olhou para o ser que a impedia de partir. Viu que era o Naruto, seu coração disparou aceleradamente ao olhar para aqueles orbes azuis suplicantes, ela tinha medo de se perder neles, então desviou o olhar.

Palavras não eram necessárias para aquele momento, o Uzumaki enxugou as lágrimas dela e delicadamente levantou o rosto da jovem. Ele foi aproximando seus lábios aos dela e a mesma não se afastou para tentar impedir. Ela apenas fechou os olhos, procurando sentir aquele momento mágico. Ele então selou seus lábios aos dela em um beijo romântico e terno e, Hinata o correspondeu.

As asas da Hyuuga foram saindo e se abrindo, revelando sua verdadeira identidade. O anjo, percebendo o que aconteceu, afastou-se do Uzumaki. Naruto não acreditou no que viu e como um passe de mágica ela desapareceu, deixando-o ali, sozinho. Depois do transe, o loiro, vendo que estava completamente só e que sua amada se fora para sempre, não lhe restou alternativa, a não ser ir embora para sua casa pensando no que aconteceu. Sentiu a tristeza voltar a sua vida medíocre e ele perdeu a razão de viver.

-/-/-

No céu Hinata foi relatar ao Yondaime o sucesso de sua missão, porém, ao chegar lá não conseguiu omitir sua infelicidade. Ele rapidamente captou o que passava no interior da alma de seu anjo preferido. Então, com sábias palavras disse:

_ Tu tens escolhas. – disse o homem com um pequeno sorriso.

_ Sabes que pertencemos a mundos diferentes. – falou o anjo deixando sua infelicidade transparecer em seu tom de voz.

_ O amor supera os piores obstáculos e ele não escolhe semelhantes. – o Yondaime disse sabiamente.

_ Sou um anjo e ele um humano. Temos caminhos e vidas diferentes. – Hinata estava relutante, não conseguia enxergar além, como desejava o anjo mais importante do céu.

_ Escute teu coração, nem sempre a razão está certa. – ele declarou, piscando para a jovem Hyuuga.

_ Ele morrerá um dia, mas eu não poderei acompanhá-lo nessa jornada rumo à outra vida.

_ Minha querida, tu podes mudar teu destino. – o anjo superior disse simplesmente.

_ Sou imortal, desconheço a morte e a velhice. Nada pode mudar tal fato. – a dona dos orbes perolados estava irredutível, cega.

_ A partir do momento que tu decidires se unir a ele, estarás abrindo mão da tua imortalidade e das asas, juntamente com os teus dons. Tu tens o livre arbítrio para escolher qual caminho te trará a felicidade e o amor que buscas. Pense com calma e me diga teu desejo. As respostas que tu buscavas, acabastes de encontrar, estavam a todo o tempo com ele.

_ Como? Então queres dizer que essa missão era apenas para me dar as respostas? – ela perguntou incrédula.

_ Tu podes interpretar o sentido desse serviço da maneira que te convir. Agora preciso resolver uns pequenos problemas. – ele falou, virando-se, pronto para partir.

_ ESPERE! – ela gritou, fazendo-o voltar sua atenção a jovem novamente.

_ Sim, o que precisas?

_ Se eu posso viver com ele até a morte, o único fator que pode nos separar, então, é o que eu desejo. – disse o anjo cheio de convicção.

_ Nada pode separar um grande amor, lembre-se de que a morte é apenas uma passagem. – ele falou com sua enorme sabedoria.

_ Eu já tomei minha decisão, quero viver com ele. – ela repetiu, mais segura que antes.

_ Uma vez mortal para sempre mortal. – ele alertou.

_ Quero ficar ao lado do homem que eu amo.

_ Teu desejo é uma ordem.

Yondaime começou a pronunciar palavras que eram lançadas ao vento, as quais ninguém podia ouvir, apenas sentir. Uma dor lancinante visitou Hinata. Ela sentiu o chão sumir e viu tudo girar. Fechou os olhos para evitar a tontura. Não se arrependeria do que fez, afinal, descobrira que a Terra era seu lugar, ao lado do homem que ama.

-/-/-

Naruto tinha decidido voltar para sua casa, contudo, no meio do caminho encontrara com seus amigos, os quais, percebendo a tristeza que envolvia o loiro, o pararam para conversar com o mesmo. O Uzumaki contou tudo o que acontecera com ele e Hinata.

_ Ela não voltará. – Sakura falou, sentando-se ao lado do loiro em um banco feito de madeira.

_ Sakura! O Naruto está mal e você ainda fica piorando – Sasuke repreendeu a atitude da rosada.

_ Desculpe-me. – disse a Haruno, ficando cabisbaixa.

_ É a verdade. Ela jamais voltará para os meus braços. – Naruto falou tristemente, concordando com o fala anterior da rosada.

Inesperadamente todos escutam um estrondo proveniente do parquinho. Assustados, saem correndo em direção ao lugar para ver o que havia acontecido. Ao chagar lá, viram apenas Hinata parada e de olhos fechados. Naruto não suportando a alegria que o preenchia, correu até ela, abraçando-a. A Hyuuga abriu os olhos para ver o que ocorria e viu seu amado abraçado a ela. A jovem então corresponde àquele gesto e sente-se como se estivesse entre as mais belas flores. Ele saiu do abraçou e olhou para ela. Seus olhos brilhavam e falavam por eles sem pronunciar palavras. Um desejava o outro, eles eram apenas uma pessoa agora. O amor deles era imenso e naquele instante criava laços impossíveis de serem rompidos.

Então, seus lábios se tocaram, suas línguas se chocaram, dançando conforme a música da vida e de seus corações. A respiração de ambos era ofegante e cada segundo era especial. Naruto sente algo maravilhoso explodir dentro dele e Hinata experimentava o sentimento que mais admirava nos humanos. Parecia que eles se conheciam há muito tempo e o destino resolveu juntá-los novamente. Como precisavam respirar se afastaram em busca de oxigênio, mas ainda sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

_ Como? – perguntou Naruto, surpreso pela volta da jovem.

_ Eu desejava ficar com você. – respondeu Hinata simplesmente, abrindo um enorme sorriso de alegria.

_ Mas, você não é um anjo? – indagou o loiro, um pouco confuso com todo aquele ocorrido.

_ Não mais, agora sou como você, uma humana. Preciso dormir, comer, beber e respirar. E eu não sou mais imortal, posso morrer com você. – explicou a Hyuuga, a felicidade quase explodindo dentro dela.

_ Você abriu mão de tudo isso? – o Uzumaki continuava com o interrogatório.

_ Não. Eu escolhi amar e viver ao seu lado. O que perdi ou ganhei são apenas conseqüências. – respondeu pacientemente a jovem.

_ Tem certeza de que quer ficar com o filho de uma famosa assassina foragida que matou o próprio marido? – perguntou ele, revelando seu passado que há muito tempo escondeu de tudo e todos.

_ Não. Eu quero viver ao lado de Uzumaki Naruto, o homem que roubou meu coração. Então, esse era seu segredo? – ela indagou.

_ Sim, mas eu não tenho...

_ Shhhhhhh... Eu te amo e é isso que importa. Construiremos o nosso futuro juntos, unidos pelo amor. – Hinata cortou a fala de Naruto.

_ Eu te amo. – ele pronunciou abrindo um enorme sorriso, o qual há muito tempo não revelava.

_ Eu também. O destino é nosso amigo e a vida nossa mãe. Seremos felizes, independente do que acontecer. – ela falou, olhando profundamente nos olhos azuis.

_ Sim, agora eu acredito que posso ter um futuro. – Naruto disse, a alegria transbordando de sua voz.

_ Qualquer um pode ter. – ela falou melodicamente – Naruto, tenho uma última pergunta para lhe fazer. Qual era o nome de seu pai? – a Hyuuga indagou, querendo confirmar uma dúvida que tinha.

_ Ele se chamava Minato. Por quê? – o loiro perguntou confuso.

_ Nada não. – ela deu de ombros, fingindo ter perguntado aquilo apenas por curiosidade.

"_Então esse era o segredo que me escondia. Descobri o porquê de você ter me mandado a essa missão pessoalmente. Sei que você acompanha meus passos, meu querido e velho amigo Minato ou Yondaime." _Pensou o jovem anjo._  
><em>

Então, sem mais nada para declarar ou confessar, os dois apaixonados voltaram a se beijar...

_ E essa é a história do Anjo Mortal que fez a escolha que ela julgou ser a certa e quem sou eu para dizer o contrário. – falou uma pequena velhinha para um garotinho. Ela tentava fazê-lo dormir contando suas velhas histórias.

_ Vovó conta outra. – o garotinho pediu, seus olhos azuis brilhando.

_ Tudo ao seu tempo querido, agora vá dormir. – ela falou, depositando um leve beijo na testa do neto e o cobrindo.

_ Sabe de uma coisa vovó! – ele exclamou abrindo um enorme sorriso.

_ O quê meu neto? – a velha indagou, parando na porta do quarto, pronta para apagar as luzes e sair.

_ A senhora tem os mesmos olhos que o anjo. Orbes perolados. – o garotinho falou, olhando para a avó.

_ Muito bem observado, é sinal que você esteve atento a minha história. – ela sorriu para ele.

_ Seria legal se a senhora fosse o anjo, vovó.

_ Quem sabe... Agora vá dormir Naruto Yuko. – disse a velha, dona dos orbes perolados. O neto obedeceu, fechando seus olhos azuis, entrando em seu mundo particular dos sonhos. Com um sorriso de felicidade nos lábios, a senhora apagou as luzes...

The End

**Música Tema:**  
><em>A paixão me pegou - Grupo Revelação<em>

_Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez_  
><em>Me encantei com o seu jeitinho de ser<em>  
><em>Seu olhar tão lindo me fez viajar<em>  
><em>Vi no seu sorriso imenso mar<em>

_Fiz uma canção pra nunca esquecer_  
><em>O momento em que eu conheci você<em>  
><em>Era uma linda noite de verão<em>  
><em>Você despertou minha emoção<em>

_Passei a minha vida a procurar_  
><em>Alguém que eu pudesse entregar<em>  
><em>A chave para abrir meu coração<em>  
><em>Tirar de vez do peito a solidão<em>

_Já tentei não dá pra esconder_  
><em>O amor que sinto por você<em>  
><em>É luz, desejo, encanto e sedução<em>  
><em>Ardente como a fúria de um vulcão<em>

_A paixão me pegou, tentei escapar não consegui_  
><em>Nas grades do meu coração, sem querer eu te prendi<em>

**Frase de Martin Luther King:**_ "O ser humano deve desenvolver, para todos os seus conflitos, um método que rejeite a vingança, a agressão e a retaliação. A base para esse tipo de método é o amor."_


End file.
